la q me besa y no me quiere o la q me quiere y ?
by AriatneNamizake
Summary: Esta historia tiene distintas parejas en dond el amor sera interpuespuesto por ¿dar celos? o estar peleandose con ¿el amor de tu vida?. No se lo pierden también va a ver un capitulo para saber como van a ser de grandes los niños digielegidos.


La que me besa y no me quiere o la que me quiere pero no me habla

o ¿Ambas cosas?

Digimon pertenece a Toei Animation, esta historia es ficticia, no tiene relación alguna con personas o hechos reales, como tampoco sus sentimientos, solo los de Mimi y Taichi.

También he de decir a mi defensa que no me maten al transcurso de la historia xD. Pero verán que "EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS" y eso se utilizara para esta historia que es una enredadera de parejas y pues la verdad creo q les va a gustar.

ENTONCES EMPEZEMOS

______________________________________________________________________

**C****apitulo 1.- Recibimiento de "Amigos"**

En el parque de Odaiba, se encontraban los antiguos niños elegidos. Los cuales eran:

El superior Joe de 16 años.

Taichi, Matt y Sora de 15 años.

Mimi e Izzi de 14 años.

Takeru y Hikari de 12 años.

(N/A:Por el momento en este capitulo no incluyo a los de Digimon 02).

Todos estaban esperando la aparición de la Antigua Portadora de la Pureza (Mimi).

-Ya tenemos mucho tiempo esperándola.- Se escucho una voz masculina disgustada y ¿molesta?.

- Si pero dijo, que tardaría un poco.- Le contesto una voz igual masculina pero mas tranquila que la anterior.

-¿Un poco? Si ya llevamos esperándola media hora.- Le volvió a contestar la misma voz, era un chico de cabellos alborotados y ojos chocolatazos.

_A: Pero que impaciente es o no? Pero sigamos continuando._

Cuando sintió una muy enojada Aura detrás de el y rogándole a Dios que no fuera…

No le dio tiempo de pensar en mas cuando ya tenia un dolor de cabeza insoportable porque una personita le había pegado dejándolo tumbado en el suelo.

-¿Anotaron… la…matricula… que me… atropello?.- Dijo un noqueado Tai.

Todos se quedaron callados, porque sabían que si decían algo iban a firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-¿Qué…no…me…_oyeron_?. De pronto Tai vio pasar toda su vida hasta hoy desde bebe hasta como niño Elegido.

**Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzzzzzzzz** como una onomatopeya de Historieta, se oyó el golpe que le propino otra vez, cierta castaña de ojos mieles.

_A: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, creo que __la castaña comió gallo, como se dice aquí en mi país. Además no tenía ningún derecho de pegarle a Tai o si?, bueno queridos lectores se los dejo en su edición xD._

-Para que aprendas que una señorita, ¡OYE LO BIEN!...-Dio una pausa para continuar gritando.- ¡NUNCAAAA! DE LOS ¡NUNCA! SE ATRASA.- Dijo Mimi.

Y diciendo esto la antigua portadora de la Pureza (N/A: Y se tiene bien merecido ese emblema) saludo a todos con un grito que se podría oír al otro lado del mundo. ¡HOLA!

Y todos respondieron a excepción de Tai que estaba semiinconsciente.

-¡Hola!.- Lo dijeron todos con miedo ya que si así quedaba Tai ¿Cómo quedarían ellos? Al más mínimo enojo de ella.

-A la víbora…víbora de la mar, de la mar…por aquí pueden pasar…los de adelante comen mucho y los de atrás se quedaran…tras…tras , oigan y luego ¿Qué sigue?.- Dijo Tai que estaba cantando muy mal por cierto ¬¬

Todos cayeron al estilo Anime con una gota en la cabeza.

-Se nota que tu nunca vas a cambiar.- Le contesto una muy divertida Mimi.

-Si he… con tus cachetadas Guajoloteras, mira como quede peor que…que...-Tai ya había vuelto a la normalidad cuando dijo aquello y no se le ocurrió nadie para comparar, así que dijo el nombre de la primera persona que vio.-Matt

¡OYE!.- Dijo molesto la persona susodicha.

_A: Que comparaciones de personas ¡verdad!, pero le voy a Tai y ustedes? hagan apuestas, ah no de nuevo me salí del tema, cof ..cof…continuemos ñ.ñ_

Volviendo al tema entre la discusión de Tai y Mimi

-Pero ¿Por qué me hablas así? Si yo no te he hecho nada ¡antipático!.

_A: Luego, luego se veía que lo hacia con intensiones de molestar al Castaño, pero el no lo tomo así, sin saber que podía lastimar los sentimientos de una persona muy especial para… __ups ya hable de mas, continuemos con la historia._

-¡NADA!.- Contesto gritando a su defensiva y con una vena en su cabeza Tai.

-Si nada.- Lo dijo irónicamente la castaña, para ver que sucedía pero fue más de los que pudo tolerar el castaño, no soporto más y le dijo mil barbaridades que no podrán decirse en este capitulo. Y acto seguido, la chica salio corriendo dejando a todos muy angustiados y con el Jesús en la boca.

**************************************************

Bueno ya termino mi primer capitulo, espero que no sean muy malos en comentar, no soy muy buena en el Humor pero hice lo que pude, además no va a tratar de comedia todo NO nada mas este capitulo y otros 3 o 4, ya que será mas de amor y drama, se podría decir que también de diversión y un fiesta que dejara… bueno olvídenlo se enteraran conforme vayan pasando los capítulos.

Y bueno aquí van unas preguntas

¿Qué le habrá dicho Tai a Mimi?

¿Tai vera lo mal que hizo y le pedirá perdón?

Bueno esto y mucho mas verán en el próximo capitulo "Culpabilidad", no se lo pierdan.

Y porfa dejen Reviews. Se despide su amiga MichiTyM

Por cierto este es otro fanfic que no he hecho, pero vamos a ver como me queda ya que nunca me he metido en la historia como Autora, me lo recomendó que lo hiciera una amiga y mi hermana.


End file.
